Owl Mage
Owl Mages are an Owl-like species of monster girl. A nocturnal subspecies of the Harpy, the Owl Mage is known for being highly intelligent and wise, and very capable at performing magic. Encyclopedia Entry A kind of nocturnal harpy that inhabits the dark depths of forests. They're also called "forest sages" since they're endowed with extremely high intelligence and wisdom. They have a medium-sized physique for a member of the harpy family, and they're plump with many feathers as well, so their flying ability is inferior; however, mana is abundantly stored in their feathers, and they excel at using it to cast spells. Their distinctive large, sharply glaring eyes give them excellent night vision. On top of that, they are "evil eyes" which can put a spell on anyone that makes eye contact with them. It is said that when locking eyes with them, one's head will space out; one will become unable to think of anything, one will lose one's sense of direction, and be drawn staggering towards them. On the other hand, they have prudent, calm personalities. Normally, many sit still in the forest. For example, even if men encounter them in the forest, under normal circumstances, one can interact rationally with them, and probably even get these erudite harpies to part with some of their wisdom. However, since they're a kind of harpy, they have a breeding season, just the same. When they enter breeding season, the desire for a human male reproductive partner is overpowering, yet it doesn't cause them to lose control of themselves or become more ferocious. So, in other words, they act as calmly and prudently as usual even while prioritizing satisfying the urge to breed. For the men who are their prey, this makes them even more terrifying huntresses. They hunt under the cover of the darkness of night, and when they glare at their prey with shining eyes, it makes an eerie impression and gives an ominous premonition. If a man in a dark forest, where he can't see ahead of him, turns his eyes towards a light that suddenly appears, it's their evil eyes, and at that moment he'll end up being put under their spell. Also, the mana contained in their feathers enables them to fly silently, so men are pinned down without even noticing them flying after them, only to end up gazing into their evil eyes filled with the light of desire as they stare down at them. In this manner, they reign supreme in the darkness of night, during which escape from their eyes is impossible. Just like the ominous premonition felt by their prey, one cannot escape the fate of mating with them. In general, perhaps because of their active mode of life, most harpies tend to prefer sex with furious movement, but on the other hand, perhaps because of the owl mage's typically sedentary, quiet mode of life, they prefer to take their sweet time enjoying lengthy intercourse with their husband at night. During the day, they prefer to spend their lives such as by quietly embracing their husband's body with their soft, fluffy feathers, mutually touching, and enjoying physical intimacy, after which they may fall asleep just like that. Also, when having marital sex or spending time cuddling, they have a habit of staring at their husband without ever averting their eyes. During the hunt, these eyes give their prey an ominous premonition, but they just won't take their eyes off their husband due to how much they love him, and continue staring only at him. It is said that these eyes seem unbearably lovely to their husband. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Owl_Mage.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page OwlMage_jap1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... Recolor Owl.png __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... Recolor Owl.png __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= File:OwlMage1.jpg File:OwlMage2.png owl mage chibi (screech owl).png|Screech Owl Mage chibi (by Mihai) owlmage_by_youngdemon_dcznalt-fullview.jpg 74335049_p0.png|by alder n1tq45e5xex21.jpg owlmage_chibi_by_youngdemon_ddc45uc.jpg|by Youngdemon 1573967943819.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= Recolor Owl.png __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Harpy Family Category:Birdman Type Category:Calm Category:Gentle